


Hafenspaß

by ubertubered



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in a rush and i was extremely horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertubered/pseuds/ubertubered
Summary: Claude hasn't been keeping up discipline in Squad E, apparently. And two of it's pent-up members end up breaking army protocol for your reading pleasure.





	Hafenspaß

Miles stood alone in the hangar of the Centurion, leaning against the sloped armor of the Hafen and twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He had made some arrangements with a commissioned officer that, to put it mildly, went far beyond mere fraternizing. At this time of night most onboard the cruiser would be sound asleep, and it would be strange to see anyone around the hangar other than Miles himself or maybe Dan, so they figured this location was as secretive as any. Footsteps. Boots hitting steel . . . closer, closer, and closer still. No mistaking it now, miles finally tore his eyes from the floor to turn directly to his right and behold the stunning form of Minerva Victor.

Instinctually, he felt as if she salute her. But of course that would be silly now. "L-lieutenant Victor. Are you. . . umm."

God, what the hell was he supposed to say exactly? For months his only concern had been the survival of himself and Squad E. This wasn't exactly like any other fling he'd had before. He was still more nervous than excited.

Minerva though, was not. She soon was upon miles, close enough that he could feel her warm breath on him. Her eyes fell down to his chest, and she placed her hands on him. "It's been so damned long, Arbeck." She sounded vulnerable. The frigid temperature allowed him to see her breath as she panted. Miles couldn't have known yet but her underwear was already stained with her arousal. "I'm so tired of worrying about the damned platoon, the damn mission. I need this **me** time so badly."

This was a shock. Even while propositioning him Minerva had seemed professional and composed. But now Miles had just joined the ranks of the few individuals fortunate enough to see Minerva Victor unabashedly horny. It was having an effect on him. He didn't say anything. What was there to say? They both had already reached a perfect understanding. They needed relief, and quickly.

-

Miles' driver seat was the best spot. There actually was enough room for the two to fuck somewhat comfortably on it, if barely. So Miles managed to slide into it easily, with his wiry frame and experience of traversing the cramped interior of the Hafen. Minerva less-elegantly managed to fumble her way onto the lap of an eager Miles. It was cold as hell, the seat wasn't exactly comfortable, but that didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered to either of them now was getting the essentials for sex freed from their clothing as soon as possible. Although Minerva had the luxury of being able to easily expose her pussy for what they were about to do, getting Miles' cock out of his uniform would be slightly more challenging. The jumpsuit would have to go, or at least be slid down to his thighs. Minerva settled on the latter, and she managed to hungrily tear Miles' jumpsuit down, exposing his cock, thighs, and entire upper body. The sight was enough to make her twitch.

She looked down into his eyes and saw only hunger. There was no point in wasting time. He wanted it, she wanted it. So she lined herself up with him slid down, and they moaned together in ecstasy. As horny as they both were, neither had any idea how much their bodies needed this until Minerva had slipped Miles inside of her. The bliss, the warmth, the softness, the closeness briefly stunned the pair into panting and inaction, the almost-forgotten pleasures of sex proving just a bit too much. But her lust quickly drove Minerva to begin fucking Miles properly, driving her hips down onto his, making her grimace and tearing more moans out of the enlisted soldier. The rhythm she set was not slow, or gentle. Here underneath her was her one golden opportunity to, for a few sweet minutes, rid herself of months of pent-up desire and stress. She was not going to let it go to waste.

The friction of Minerva's warm, tight womanhood was quickly becoming too much for Miles. Her breath, her hands on him, her lips on his neck all served to totally overwhelm him and bring him very rapidly to the end. Breath hitching, writhing and moaning in his seat, Miles was acutely aware of how obvious it was he was on the verge of climax and didn't bother warning Minerva. So he just grabbed two soft handfuls of Minerva's bare ass, and let himself go.

Miles let out a load cry that warped into strangled groaning as he burst into the most mind-melting, intense orgasm of his whole life. The pleasure of emptying God-knows how many months of frustration, stress, and exhaustion all at once was completely unbearable. His hips jumped off the seat to push himself as deeply into Minerva's womb as possible, and she couldn't help but moan as she was dangerously filled with the seed of someone her junior in rank. She didn't even care anymore, nothing else outside the tank matter right now. Minerva wrapped her arms around Miles, and they sat in silence as their chests heaved in exhaustion.

Minerva broke the silence.

"Tomorrow."

Miles gazed into her eyes.

"We're fucking again, tomorrow, same time."

Miles wouldn't have disobeyed a direct under from her even under far less pleasant circumstances.


End file.
